


Pregnancy is a Great Thing

by Ickleroonilwazlib



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, preggo sex, sort of, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ickleroonilwazlib/pseuds/Ickleroonilwazlib
Summary: Lincoln is still very much attracted to his inpatient and very much pregnant houmon.





	Pregnancy is a Great Thing

“You sure are taking your sweet time,” Octavia complains but there’s no real conviction behind her words. Already the corners of her lips are turning upwards, her knuckles caressing the shell of his ear. Lincoln acts like he doesn’t hear her and continues kissing the expanse of her swollen belly. Both Nyko and Clarke had assured them it was perfectly safe for them to have sex at this stage of her pregnancy and Octavia had nearly jumped his bones right there and then. Thankfully, she spared them the embarrassment and waited until they got home to tear at his clothes. 

She hadn’t counted on Lincoln being so damn patient though. After almost eight months of barely touching her (he was a worrier, a big one, and it drove Octavia up the walls) he was now tracing the crisscrossing stretch marks with his fingers and lips. At least she got the change to take his shirt off before he started his reverence on her stomach. 

“Are you about done?” She pulled his ear and didn’t try to keep the impatience out of her voice. He smiled at her, pecking her softly on her lips, his smile growing wider as she wasted no time in removing the rest of their clothes, even if he was very careful with her. She almost laughed when she realized he was as ready as she was when she crawled on his lap, the position definitely better because of her large belly.

His fingers were already crawling downward, his lips busy on her chest, and it was almost embarrassing to have him find her completely wet already. 

Pregnancy was a strange thing.

Just knowing he was hard made her incredibly weak. 

“You like it, don’t you?” she whispers in his ear, breathless once he starts his administrations, “showing me off to everyone. Your baby in my belly.”

“Of course,” he rumbles, his large hand resting against her back, pulling her closer, “The more you've grown, the more I’ve wanted you.”

She stays quiet, enjoying the rush of pleasure, her orgasm coming quicker than before. Pregnancy was a great thing.

When she regains her breath, she smiles tenderly at him. 

“I like it too.”

They put their lips to better use for the rest of the night.


End file.
